When She Meets The Star
by DGirlWithWings
Summary: AU. She is a girl with a forgotten dream and he is a boy with a perfect life. How can two different people found comfort from each other? Is it simply coincidence? Or is it something far too complicated than that? Their whole lives turn upside down When She Meets The Star. NALU.
1. Prologue

When She Meets The Star

By: DGirlWithWings

Summary: She is a girl with a forgotten dream and he is a boy with a perfect life. How can two different people found comfort from each other? Is it simply coincidence? Or is it something far too complicated than that? Their whole lives turn upside down When She Meets The Star.

Disclaimer: Sad to say that… I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot.

Author's Note: Well, here it is. My very first story here in , so yeah. Cut me some slack. Also, English is not my first language so there MUST be MANY grammatical errors and spellings and of course, the tenses. Forgive me for it. And please don't expect me to update everyday because my schedule is very… distasteful. I'm a graduating student so, again, forgive me. But to cut the it short, I hope you all like my story.

Prologue

I'm just a simple girl that live her whole life trying to survive in this freaking world. I'm a pretty normal human being with a normal needs and wants so I don't freaking know how the heck I get into this situation!

"So?"

Oh!! I so wanna rip that smirk off his cocky face! This freaking asshole! How dare he?! How dare he freaking threaten me!

"You--!"

"Lucy! He's still a customer!"

Lyra grip tightly on my arms to stop me from doing something that I will regret later! Luckily we only have Ms. Liana as a costumer, who exit the café the moment this guy enter!

"Oh come on, missy. Just say yes. What harm would it be to agree?"

I glare at him, hard! Oh… if I could just kill him by glaring at him, he would be dead the second he step in here. But of course, the freaking ass only find my annoyance amusing and just give me another smirk!

If only I know this would happen, I should have left him alone in a snowstorm! This asshole! I'll kill him!

"Listen to me and listen well, mister! I don't accept your offer! I don't give a shit if you will pay me higher than what I earned from this café! I don't care if I will have a free unit in the country's most famous condominiums! And I don't care if I have to work under a freaking star like you! So, please! Leave me alone!"

He stared at me for a minute before he chuckle while combing his large hands through his black wig for a hair. His green eyes twinkling with mirth that cause my brown ones to narrow.

"Lucy, calm down! Aries is calling Aquarius! Oh, why does she decides to stay home of all days?"

I didn't listen to Lyra as she babbles about Aquarius being the manager and the owner so she have to be at least be here. Aries is currently at the office calling Aquarius. Damn! I have to kick him out before the water lady arrive!

My lips curled into a frown while I tried to crossed my arms under my large bosom. I blow away a stray blonde hair in front of my face then started to gritted on my teeth when his chuckle does not stop. In fact, it turn into a loud laugh that earned him a strange look from Lyra. Just thank God that he is wearing a disguise. I don't want explain to her how I know him if she happen to recognize who's in front of me.

"Would you stop it?!"

I hissed as I shrug Lyra's hands from me then I turn to my heels and starts to walk away with her behind me. But, of course, he stop me by suddenly grabbing me on my waist and carried me on his shoulder while he walks out of the café. My tray lay forgotten on the tiled floor.

"Lucy!!! Ahhh! Aries! Call for help!"

Lyra shriek so loud that I think my eardrum broke down but it is cut off as the café's door closed shut! She tried to run after us but this idiot ran faster than a car, figuratively speaking. The people on the sidewalk didn't even have the time to react as he pass them.

"No!!! Get me down!!"

He just laughed at me.

"I will let you down when we reach our destination. By the way, who said I will take a no for an answer. Remember, this are the terms of our bet. Starting right now you will work for the band and me. So, welcome to the company….Lucy Heartfillia"

This guy!! Ahhh!! Why do I agree into such terms!?

Because you thought you'll win against him.

Damn him!

"I hate you, Natsu Dragneel."

-End of Prologue-


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

When She Meets The Star

By: DGirlWithWings

Summary: She is a girl with a forgotten dream and he is a boy with a perfect life. How can two different people found comfort from each other? Is it simply coincidence ? Or is it something far too complicated than that? Their whole lives turn upside down When She Meets the Star.

A/N: Hello fellas! This is it! The first chapter of WSMTS! I'm so excited! After a long time thinking what I'll write next! This is it! Thank you to those who read and reviewed the Prologue and I hope that you'll love this too. Sorry for any errors and such. Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own the story.

CHAPTER I: How It All Starts? Part 1

LUCY

The sunlight starts to penetrate the thin white curtains of the small apartment in the middle of the city of Magnolia as the sun slowly rise to the horizon. The apartment is pretty simple and neat with a small living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and the room of a certain blonde haired woman.

A figure underneath the thick comforter sleeps soundly. The whole room is quiet with only the soft sound of the ticking clock and the humming of the air conditioner can be heard. That is until the pink alarm clock on the side table went off.

*Wake up, Lucy! Wake up! Time to get ready for work!*

The person that is buried under the comforter starts to stir.

*Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!*

A hand grab the alarm clock and throw it to the wall with a resounding 'thud' and 'crash'. A sigh of relief resonate in the whole room as the person snuggle further under. The breathes evening as said person starts to fell asleep.

*LUCY HEARTFILLIA! IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANCE, EXPECT YOURSELF TO BE JOBLESS BECAUSE I'M GOING TO FIRE YOUR LAZY ASS!!*

She get up so fast that she think she have a whiplash after she heard her manager's horrible voice, her blanket lay forgotten on the floor. Her eyes are close and her blonde hair is all mess up. But her mind is far from worrying about her appearance.

She can't lose her job! She won't have anything to pay her rent and food if that happens.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing a pair of melted milk chocolate orbs, and immediately landing on the big blue alarm clock sitting prettily on the top of her dresser in front of her bed. She groaned in distaste and land on her bed with a 'plop'.

She remember her manager giving her the alarm clock last week because she always got late for work. She remember the first morning it went off. She nearly have an heart attack because of it! And she freaking remember her manager telling her that if she broke the alarm clock, she'll be jobless for life!

She get up from her bed and made it up. Then she go to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

*whoosh*

She open the faucet and scoop water from it then wash her face. She sighed then look at the mirror in front of her.

"Well, good morning Lucy."

She smiled at her reflection then look at the reflection of the open bathroom door where she can see a part of the living room and a particular picture frame.

It is a picture of a brown haired man who's hands were encircled on the smiling blonde haired woman's waist and a small blonde haired five year old little girl on the man's shoulder, laughing happily.

"Good morning, mommy and daddy."

Her eyes focused on the reflection of the photo and her lips curled into a smile.

-NATSU

A man is lying on his bed in his band's apartment in the middle of Magnolia. His window binds are closed tightly so the sunlight can't reach the sleeping figure.

The room is dark and messy. Beer cans, soiled clothes and garbage strewn across the room. The air conditioner is humming loudly and loud snores emits from the man.

*knock…knock…knock…*

The man stirs then go back to sleep. He sleep so late last night so he want to sleep until evening if that will be possible.

"Natsu! Open up the f*cking door!"

The woman shouts on the other side of the door but the figure on the bed only whispered a muffled reply.

"Hmmm… five minutes."

There is a minute of silence before the door of the room fell down on the floor with a loud banging sound. A red haired woman with a glaring black eyes appears before the door. She's huffing loudly while her body trembled with rage.

She angrily walk in the messy room. The air around her grows darker and heavier the nearer she get to the bed. But this seems not to at least bother the still sleeping man.

"You—"

The woman pull the blanket from the man and kick him that cause him to fall from the bed.

*booggg*

"Ouch!"

The man with a bed messed pink hair slowly get up from the floor while rubbing his bruised butt. He is glaring at the floor and there is a small drool on the side of his lips. He is currently shirtless and only wearing his red boxers with small dragons in it.

A loud yawn escape his mouth revealing his fangs. Then he loo in front of him to look at the one who kick him.

"Who the fu—eekk...ERZA?!"

He immediately straightened his body and look around worriedly. His eyes refusing to meet the woman's eyes while he cringed at the state of his room. He will surely be good as dead after all this is over.

"Natsu Dragneel, do you know how many times I tried to wake you?"

Her voice is sweet as honey that wanna make him sick. He paled too much that it almost look like he lost the very blood flowing through his veins.

"Ah—"

The woman throw him a sharp look that could slice through a titanium. He stiffened, cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

'I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead.'

"Go get yourself ready. I'll be back in five minutes. If you're not ready by then…"

The woman left her threat hanging in the air then left. The man fall back to his bed making his body bounce a little.

"F*ck. I'm dead."

He sighed and let himself relax. The silence lulling him to sleep. His eyes are about to close when a dangerous loud voice pierce through the air.

"Natsu Dragneel! You better get your ass out of the bed or I'll castrate you so you won't be able to breed anymore!!!!"

He immediately get up then enter the bathroom. He better get going or he'll find himself missing a very important piece of his anatomy.

-End of Chapter 1: part 1-


End file.
